


FF XV Chocobros Headcannons -- The Demon Doll

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros are the best, Demonic Possession, Dolls, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Headcanon, Humor, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: The Chocobro Moogle festival. A event of pure excitement and relaxation to most, and one that the Chocobros were now weaving through the crowds hand in hand with their beloved s/o. That is till they departed to attend one of the festival games and returned with a certain prize. A doll of the most devilishly gruesome variety. "Hold this for me, would you baby?" she smiled and pecked a kiss to their cheek before dashing off to the next game that had caught her attention, leaving her befuddled s/o to deal with the consequences...
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia & Reader, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum & Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum & Reader, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Reader
Kudos: 24





	FF XV Chocobros Headcannons -- The Demon Doll

**Noctis**  
\- At first, the prince didn't realize just what she had shoved in his hand, he was too enthralled with the cotton candy booth.  
\- Until he notices the item in his hand is staring at him like it wants to steal his soul.  
\- Then it moved. Spider-style.  
\- The prince of Insomnia screamed like a tiny little girl.  
\- Hurled that thing into the air and was quickly followed by a fireball, burning the doll to mere ashes.  
\- The prince has defeated yet another fearsome foe! That is, till she came back.  
\- "Hey, where's my doll?"  
\- "Wow, look over there! They've got every kind of taffy you could think!"  
\- He pulls her off in the direction of the candy booth.  
\- The doll is never spoken off again, except in his nightmares

 **Prompto**  
\- The darling boy screamed. Very loudly.  
\- Startled everyone in the immediate vicinity.  
\- Please don't do this to him again, the poor boy's heart can't take the shock.  
\- OMG, It's looking at him.  
\- Empties his entire stock of bullets into the doll's body.  
\- Still picks it up with a pair of tongs he begged to use from a vendor to throw it in the trash.  
\- Secretly sets it on fire just to make sure it is dead.  
\- Buys her every kind of stuffed animal he can afford.  
\- "Look what your chocobabe got just for you!"  
\- He was secretly praying that with all her new prizes, she forgot about the doll.

 **Ignis**  
\- "Of course love."  
\- Accepts her prize without hesitation. His demeanor never changing from the soft affectionate smile he always grants just for her.  
\- Internally screaming inside his head. "Bloody Astrials! What spawn of Satan is this?"  
\- Low key hides the doll behind his back. Waiting for just the right moment til she is out of sight.  
\- The doll makes subtle groaning noises as his daggers pierce it over and over, slowly ripping it from stitch to stitch with exact precision.  
\- Buys her a new plush of her favorite animal to replace it  
\- "Oh, this darling? I saw this was your favorite animal and traded your doll for it. I hope you don't mind, it's suits you so much better."  
\- She thinks she has the most thoughtful boyfriend ever.  
\- Like Noctis, this event is never spoken of again.

 **Gladio**  
\- At first he laughs at it before returning to his souvenir bag of collectible cup noodles.  
\- It reaches for his bag.  
\- His fist promptly smashes it flat.  
\- His skin burns just from touching the cursed little item.  
\- What is this? Why does it want his cup noodles?  
\- It reaches up again, one tiny flattened hand wriggling in anticipation.  
\- This time he uses his sword. No one touches his cup noodles.  
\- There is nothing left but a pile of stuffing. A very small pile of stuffing.  
\- "Gladdy, do you still have my doll?"  
\- "Why do you need a doll when you've got the Gladdy Bear right here?"  
\- Kisses her mindless till she is as limp as the doll herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I just read this headcannon here for the Chocobros and it made me laugh so hard that I dashed off a few of my own. https://paintcoon.tumblr.com/post/177934418723/when-their-kids-found-a-creepy-doll  
> It's totally not based on my own thoughts of how some dolls are demons in disguise. I promise...
> 
> FFXV and all characters do not belong to me.  
> This idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to the chocobros.


End file.
